Forum:2018-02-05 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Enjoying this wiki? Help to update it. ---- Oh, better and better! We get to rejoin Team Agatha and advance the Sturmenbach Boys plot. But... Ogo-Pogo? We have met the enemy and they are us? Oh, wait: "In Canadian folklore, Ogopogo or Naitaka (Salish: 'n'ha-a-itk', "lake demon") is a lake monster reported to live in Okanagan Lake, in British Columbia, Canada."Wikipedia ] Bkharvey (talk) 06:56, February 5, 2018 (UTC) Ogo-pogo is a farking Plesiosaur, not a sea serpent. At least according to noted Cryptozoologist and spark henchman Gary "Number 21" Fischer. Martin The Mess (talk) 07:27, February 5, 2018 (UTC) P.S. Equal time: "HMS Audacious was the fourth and last King George V-class dreadnought battleship built for the Royal Navy in the early 1910s. After completion in 1913, she spent her entire career assigned to the Home and Grand Fleets. She was sunk by a German naval mine off the northern coast of County Donegal, Ireland, in October 1914."https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMS_Audacious_(1912)#Aftermath But wait, there's more: HMS Audacious (1785) was a 74-gun 3rd rate in service from 1785 to 1815. HMS Audacious (1869) was a battleship launched in 1869, converted to a depot ship in 1902, later named Fisgard then Imperieuse, and sold for breakup in 1927. HMS Audacious (1912) was a battleship, launched in 1912 and sunk by a mine in October 1914. HMS Audacious was launched in 1897 as the cargo liner SS Montcalm and changed names multiple time, becoming HMS Audacious when she was a dummy warship between 1914-1916, and SS Polar Chief. HMS Audacious was an initial name of the aircraft carrier HMS Eagle, of the Audacious class. The vessel was renamed HMS Eagle on 21 January 1946, two months before her launch on 19 March 1946. HMS Audacious (S122), laid down in 2009, is an Astute-class submarine currently under construction. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMS_Audacious But the 1912 one might turn out to be relevant because when it sank (during WWI) the Admiralty decided to pretend it was still alive (hence the Montcalm entry above). Bkharvey (talk) 07:56, February 5, 2018 (UTC) "Sealord": IRL there is a First Sea Lord and a Second Sea Lord; in the past there were ranks down to Fifth Sea Lord. "Sea Lord" has always been two words. Bkharvey (talk) 20:43, February 5, 2018 (UTC) Doctor The doctor is wearing a version of a Plague Mask. During the Black Death, such doctors filled the masks with sweet spices, which they falsely believed would protect them. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 14:12, February 5, 2018 (UTC) Madwa Unless I'm forgetting something, the last we heard about her was But we never saw the body; everyone (in story) seems to be assuming it's Madwa, but I'm betting it isn't, and that they won't get around to examining the woman's body for quite a while. Bkharvey (talk) 20:47, February 5, 2018 (UTC) :: Yup. One way or another, Madwa's still alive and has the Lantern. Tho it's likely that Zardeliv really did bite the dust this time. ----Geoduck42 (talk) 21:51, February 5, 2018 (UTC) :::Must be a very convincing Ninja Log she left this time then. --MadCat221 (talk) 05:25, February 6, 2018 (UTC) ::: Even if it wasn't showed on screen, I can hardly imagine they wouldn't check the body when we've already dealt with the fake corpse plot device once. They've had more than enough time already. They retrieved all the dead, made an inventory of the ship's cargo, and analyzed the poison used to kill. An "oh, Madwa was still alive" plot at this stage would be about as cute and charming as offering a dead rabbit for adoption. MasakoRei (talk) 07:49, February 6, 2018 (UTC) :::: I stand by my prediction. Hopefully the Foglios will prove me wrong. --Geoduck42 (talk) 15:41, February 6, 2018 (UTC)